


Another Chance At Love

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Post-Sirius in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus isn't sure about where he stands with Sirius. A chance meeting in a Diagon Alley bar could offer him a second opportunity for happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Chance At Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus Lupin sat alone in the pub in Diagon Alley, staring at the pint of nearly flat beer in front of him. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting here, lost in his thoughts. Wizards drifted in and out, barely noticing the pale, tired man in the corner, and that was exactly how he wanted it. The last thing that he wanted right now was to have to engage in conversation with anyone.

It had been several months since he'd been forced into leaving his beloved teaching position at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had seen to it that he'd been offered odd jobs here and there, just enough to keep himself fed and with a roof over his head. Nothing very interesting to be sure; dispensing with a few boggarts, ridding the occasional pond of its resident grindylows, that sort of thing. He appreciated the work, but it was nothing compared to teaching, the only job that he'd ever really loved.

Damn Severus Snape! He'd been the one who had leaked the secret of Remus being a werewolf to the rest of the school, forcing him to resign before the board fired him due to parental pressure. Remus sighed, realizing that he would have left of his own accord anyway. He simply couldn't allow himself to be a danger to the students, and after that disastrous transformation outside of the Shrieking Shack, well....at least nobody had been hurt **that** time, thanks to Sirius' quick action.

Sirius. The very name made Remus shiver. All of those years of separation, while Sirius was in Azkaban and Remus was barely making ends meet, he'd longed for his lover. Hated him for his supposed crimes, but loved him all the same. When he'd finally learned the truth in the Shrieking Shack, Remus had been elated. It had taken every ounce of his self-control to keep from showing his emotions in front of the children, who knew nothing about the true nature of Remus' relationship with Sirius. Finally, Sirius would be cleared of those horrible charges and they could begin to put their lives back together. They would be **together** once more.

Unfortunately, due to Snape's interference and Peter's escape, Sirius had been forced back into hiding from the Ministry, lest he be captured and given over to the Dementors. Remus regretted that he'd not been able to tell Sirius that he still loved him before Sirius had to flee Hogwarts.

Remus had only received a couple of owls from Sirius since then. The messages were vague and short, only saying that he was alive and still safe for the moment. Never anything about his feelings toward Remus, whether he still wanted a relationship or even if he still felt the same as he had all of those years before. So many things that Remus wanted to know, needed to know.

He heaved a deep sigh and took another sip of beer. The flat, stale taste made him grimace in disgust, and he heard a loud laugh from the table next to him. He turned to see a grinning red haired young man watching him with amusement. The man looked vaguely familiar, but he was certain that he hadn't met him. Tall, with long red hair and a dangling fang earring in one ear, he was dressed in tight leather pants and a wildly colored shirt. He raised his glass toward Remus and smiled.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to drink that, or if you were just going to stare into it all night. Don't tell me, some new form of Divination, right?" The man grinned broadly, and hauled his chair over to Remus' table. "Bill Weasley" he said, offering his hand.

Ahhhh, that would explain why he looked so familiar. Remus smiled, shook the proffered hand and said "Remus Lupin. I had the pleasure of teaching your brothers and sister at Hogwarts last year."

"Of course! Ron spoke of you often in his letters! You were one of his favorite teachers. Shame about you having to leave and all. I know that he and Harry were devastated over that." Bill shook his head. "I'll never understand the politics of the board, to get rid of a good teacher when it's nearly impossible to find anyone competent enough to teach the class in the first place. Idiots."

Remus smiled, then shook his head sadly. "There were many reasons behind my leaving Hogwarts. Did Ron happen to mention....?"

"Yes, he told me that you were a werewolf. Quite a shock for him, I'd imagine, but he got over it. He was more upset at your leaving than anything. Had a few choice words about old Snape, I can tell you that!"

Remus laughed. "I don't doubt it. Neither Ron nor Harry got along well with Professor Snape. He can be a bit, well, temperamental at times."

"Well, you're more charitable than Ron in that regard. Listen, I'm only in town for a few days--I work for Gringotts in Egypt, but had some vacation time coming to me. Why sit around in this dreary old place when you obviously look like you could use some cheering up? I know of a club that has some great music, lots of dancing and is a bit more lively than this place. It's a Muggle club, but they get some awesome bands in on the weekends. How about heading over there with me?"

Remus groaned inwardly. He hadn't been out dancing in **years** , ever since.... Ever since Sirius had been sentenced to Azkaban. Well, before that, really. There had been those months where things between them had gotten so bad that Sirius could barely stand to be in the same room with him, let alone go out dancing.

He wasn't sure that he could even remember **how** to dance. "Ummm, I don't really think so. I'm sure you'll have a lot more fun without an old bore like me tagging along. It's been a long time since I've been out like that, and I probably wouldn't know any of the music, and uh, I really don't dance that well, and uh..."

"No more excuses." Bill cut him off. "You look like you could use some fun, and I'll have no arguments. Surely you know by now how stubborn Weasleys can be!"

Reluctantly, Remus placed some money on the table for his drink, and they headed out into the cool night air. As they walked along the dark London streets, he found that Bill was a immensely entertaining companion. His job as a curse breaker for Gringotts was quite fascinating, and Remus found himself listening intently to stories of mummies, tomb guardians and various other job related hazards. Before he knew it, they'd reached their destination--a brightly lit club with loud pulsating music emanating from every door and window. The walls outside were plastered with various flyers and advertisements for groups that would be playing there. Dozens of young people in outrageous clothes were milling around, as they waited to be admitted.

Bill turned a skeptical eye to Remus' worn wizard's robes, and then cocked his head back toward the waiting club patrons. Remus sighed, and conjured himself some Muggle clothes, although nothing close to what the younger crowd was wearing. He had no intention of wearing leather **anything** \--that was more Sirius' style. As a matter of fact, Sirius would have loved this place, he thought. He'd always had a fondness for Muggle music and loved taking Remus out on his motorcycle to go to the clubs with James, Lily and Peter so many years ago. Remus smiled to himself as he thought of how many nights they'd stumbled back to their flat after an evening of dancing, drunk and laughing like lunatics, barely able to get the door closed before falling into each other's arms.

Suddenly, his train of thought was broken as Bill grabbed his arm and guided him across the street to the entrance. They pushed through the throng, and entered the club to the sound of earsplitting music and the sight of a crush of wildly dancing people. The band was in full swing, and the gaudy neon lights and retro mirrored balls hanging from the ceiling combined to produce a dizzying effect. After procuring some drinks for themselves, Remus followed Bill to a far table, one of the few that was actually unoccupied. They pushed empty glasses and filled ash trays to the side, and sat down across from each other.

"Well?" Bill nearly shouted to make himself heard above the din. "What do you think?"

"I think that either the music is much louder or I am much older!" Remus shouted back, laughing. He turned to watch the dancers on the floor. Gay couples, straight couples--it didn't seem to matter. Everyone was dancing together, enjoying the music. Remus smiled as he observed them. Their clothes and hairstyles were much different from the last time he'd been out like this. Still, he remembered how much fun it was to be young, dressing to shock the old folks and not worrying about anything more than what was going on next weekend.

Conversation was nearly impossible as the shouting and laughing of the club patrons combined with the frenetic music of the band on the stage. For a while they sat, drinking and watching the dancers, almost mesmerized. When they did speak to each other, they had to almost read lips to catch what the other was saying.

Remus stared at Bill as he was talking. Sirius had lips like that, he thought. Lush, ripe lips, that just begged to kiss and be kissed. Lips that had felt like heaven, moving over his skin, teasing and nibbling and sucking him until he was nearly mad with desire. Lips that....

"Uhh, Remus? Do you?" Bill's voice broke Remus' reverie. He was looking quizzically at Remus from across the table.

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, do you want me to get you another drink? I'm heading back up to the bar." Bill nodded toward the crowded bar.

"No, no, I don't think so. At least for right now. Thank you though."

Remus mentally chided himself for letting his mind wander off like that. He watched Bill wind his way through the throng to reach the bar. He was tall, like Sirius, and moved with the same cat-like grace. His brilliant red hair, pulled back into a ponytail, cascaded down his back. God, how often Sirius had worn his hair like that, caught back with a gold clasp Remus had given him for Christmas one year. Gleaming black waves that he loved to run his fingers through, that he reveled in grasping as Sirius made love to him. Gloriously silky hair that made a seductive curtain around them as they kissed in their bed.....

"Shit!" Remus swore out loud, causing nearby patrons to turn and look. "I have **got** to stop doing this to myself." He shook his head, and tried to get the memories of Sirius to fade. Sirius was no longer his lover--he hadn't been for many years, and Remus wasn't sure it would ever be that way again. Other than the brotherly hug they'd shared in the Shrieking Shack upon his learning that Peter was the traitor, they'd had no physical contact. Maybe he should consider moving on, he thought.

He watched Bill thread his way back to the table, holding the drinks high as to not spill them. Undoubtably, he was a very attractive young man, but Remus felt sure that Bill would not be interested in him. He was, after all, several years older than Bill and the younger man probably had his choice of lovers. Why would he bother with an unemployed teacher who could barely hold a job for more than a month or so due to his being a werewolf?

Bill grinned as he sat the drinks on the table and flopped back into his chair. As he pushed his hair back from his eyes, he laughed and pointed to the drinks.

"I brought you another anyway--I don't want to have to fight that crowd again anytime soon! What a madhouse."

Suddenly, the band shifted into a new song that resulted in nearly everyone rushing to the dance floor. Quite unexpectedly, Bill grabbed Remus' arm and hauled him into the crowd of sweaty, whirling dancers. Remus felt completely out of place, but Bill smiled encouragingly at him. Soon, he was swept into the spirit of the music, and abandoned himself to the throbbing beat.

He felt the years slip away as he danced with Bill. The music, while unfamiliar, was not so different from the time when he and Sirius would spend hours on the dance floor. He found himself getting more and more into the rhythm, as Bill watched him appreciatively. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him like that, Remus thought.

After a number of fast songs, the band switched gears, and began a slower number. Remus turned to head back to their table, but felt a hand on his shoulder. Bill pulled him back around, and into his arms as he began to sway to the seductive music.

For the first few moments, Remus wasn't sure what to think. He stood rigidly, encircled in Bill's arms. This wasn't right, only Sirius had ever held him like this. But Sirius wasn't here now, and Remus didn't know if he ever **would** be again. Bill's arms curled around his waist and drew him nearer, hands slowly caressing the small of his back.

Remus tentatively allowed himself to relax into Bill's embrace and enjoy the feeling of closeness. It had been years since he'd enjoyed the touch of another person, at least in this manner. His lycanthropy had precluded him from trying to form a relationship with anyone but Sirius. However, Bill knew that he was a werewolf and yet, didn't seem bothered by it. Maybe, there was a chance...

All too soon, the song ended and they went back to the table. Bill looked over at Remus, and smiled. "I hope that you didn't mind dancing to that last song. It's one of my favorites."

"Not at all" Remus replied. "It was actually quite fun. It's been a very long time since I've been out like this." He smiled as Bill gazed steadily at him.

Bill reached slowly across the table and grasped Remus' hand.


	2. Chapter Two

Remus' eyes widened as Bill clasped his hand. Heart racing uncontrollably, he gazed at the young man staring intently at him from across the table. ~I can't do this~ he thought. ~I can't just let go of my feelings for Sirius.~

However, the look in Bill's eyes was almost too much. Remus knew that the young man was attracted to him, and that he was quite attracted to Bill. But to attempt a new relationship without knowing where he stood with Sirius? It just didn't seem.....right.

He gazed at Bill's expectant face, and felt the younger man tighten his grip on his hand. Slowly, he stood up and pulled Remus to his feet. Bill brushed a lock of Remus' hair from his eyes as he bent close to speak.

"Let's find a quieter spot, shall we?" he asked, as he began to lead Remus away from the table and toward the door of the club. Barely noticing anything beyond each other, they wound their way through the maze of tables and laughing, raucous club patrons and out the door into the cool air of the London night. The pulsating music of the club still rang in their ears as they walked slowly down the street, back toward Diagon Alley.

The walk back was far different from the time before. No amiable conversation, no jokes about mummies and sphinxes. Only the silence and the feel of Bill's arm encircling his waist. Remus was not sure what to make of this new development--it all seemed to be happening so fast.

Before he knew it, they'd reached the entrance to the hotel where Bill was staying. Bill turned and caressed Remus' face in the pale light of the street lamps.

"Would you like to come up for a bit?" he whispered to Remus, his hand still cupping Remus' cheek.

In the odd light from the lamps, Remus could almost imagine Sirius standing before him, holding him. The long hair, the bright, expectant eyes all seemed so familiar--but this was not his former lover. No, this was a stranger, yet one who knew his secret and desired him as surely as Sirius had. He had often wondered if he'd ever find love again, find someone who could accept him for what he was and love him in spite of it. Perhaps it **was** time to move on, to give himself another chance at happiness.

"Yes, I think that I'd like that," he replied softly, moving his hand up to run his fingers through the silky red hair.

They ascended the stairs to Bill's room, and quietly entered. The younger man muttered the spell to light several candles on the tables. Remus glanced around hesitantly, wondering if he'd done the right thing. The room was small, although clean and neatly arranged. He glanced at the bed on the far side of the room, and decided that maybe he should just say his goodbyes and Apparate back home. This surely couldn't have been a good idea.

Just as he was about to speak, Bill's lips caught his in a tender, reassuring kiss that blocked his attempt at voicing his regrets for cutting the evening short. Before he quite realized it, Remus felt himself melting into the embrace, kissing the young man back with an intensity he'd not known in years.

When they finally pulled apart, Remus had to catch his breath. How wonderful it felt to be held like that again, to kiss and be kissed in return. To feel **wanted**.

"Do you mind if I turn on some music?" Bill asked, hands caressing Remus' shoulders. He stepped across the room and sat down on the bed. "A Muggle friend in Egypt gave me this, and I've enjoyed listening to it. Of course, I'd better keep it from Dad, or he'll have it all taken apart to see how it works. Then, he'll likely charm it to do God knows what!" Bill leaned over to switch on a Muggle radio that sat on the night table. He turned the volume down so that the music provided a soft, comforting background.

Remus smiled, thinking of Sirius and his love of Muggle music. They'd often listened to it, and had even had a Muggle radio at one time. It had been years since he'd listened to one, and the memories washed over him like a wave.

Bill stood up and walked back over to Remus. "Shall we dance again?" he asked. "I enjoyed our dance at the club together."

At Remus' nod, Bill stepped foward and gathered him into his arms. The soft music emanating from the radio was vastly different from the earsplitting beat of the club's music. As Remus shifted in the embrace and laid his head against the taller man's shoulder, he felt an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. He and Sirius.....no.

No, he was **not** going to think of Sirius right now. He was not going to ruin this moment, mess up this possible new romance with thoughts of another. It was high time that he, Remus, was entitled to a bit of happiness in his life. Who knew where this moment with Bill Weasley would lead, but he was going to take the chance. Remus nestled his head against Bill, and let the sweet, languid melody envelop him.

As they danced, Remus felt Bill's hands moving slowly up and down his back. The young man turned slightly so that he could nibble along Remus' ear. Remus felt his stomach lurch at this unexpected gesture, even as it sent chills of pleasure down his spine. He leaned in, and began to tentatively kiss Bill's neck and shoulder. A soft moan of pleasure encouraged Remus to continue his ministrations with more vigor.

As Remus continued his exploration of Bill's neck, Bill started to unbutton Remus' shirt. Remus jumped a bit at that, but the redhead's insistent fingers managed to get the buttons undone. He bent his head to nibble along Remus' collarbone, causing Remus to throw back his head with pleasure. This action only encouraged him to seek out other similarly erotic spots.

Bill slid Remus' shirt down and eased him out of it. He traced the scars along the werewolf's chest with his tongue and fingers, mapping each one. No one but Sirius had ever done this to him, but Remus shook off this thought. Sirius was his past; Bill was his present. Bill was the one here, caressing him, not caring about the intricate web of scars crisscrossing his chest and arms. He allowed the younger man to gaze upon him in the soft candlelight without shame, as he ran his hands through the silky red waves of Bill's hair, hanging loose over his shoulders now.

"Remus" he breathed, "you are such an unbelievable man. Why you were sitting alone in that bar is beyond me." He caught Remus' lips again in a kiss that sent fire through Remus's body.

As their tongues intertwined, Remus busied himself by unbuttoning Bill's shirt. He slipped it down Bill's shoulders, then ran his his hands across the broad, muscular chest. As he began to caress the taut nipple, he felt....

"A nipple ring?" Remus grinned, giving it a playful tug as he cocked an eyebrow at Bill.

"Ummm, yeah, got that one night down in SoHo. Just goes to show that you shouldn't go drinking with a load of people who are fond of putting up dares to each other. You should have seen what some of the others got pierced that night!" Bill started laughing. "Of course Mum has **no** idea--she nearly lost it when I got my fang **earring**!"

"Well, well, Mr. Weasley. I certainly am looking forward to seeing what other surprises you have hidden from your dear mother," purred Remus wickedly as he moved on to nibble the delicate flesh around the metal of the ring. His hands moved ever so slowly lower as he trailed nips and kisses down the younger man's chest and tight, muscular abdomen, pausing to give a quick flick of his tongue into Bill's belly button.

With a snort of laughter, Bill jumped and flung Remus on to the bed. Remus was so suprised that he scarcely realized he was down on his back before he saw the young man looming above him, pinning his arms.

Bill was still laughing as he started tickling Remus' ribs. "You don't know how many times Charlie and the twins would hold me down and tickle my stomach like that!" He bent down and dropped a kiss on the tip of Remus' nose. "But, I must admit, your way is **much** nicer."

Remus grinned, then took his opportunity. He flipped Bill over, and straddled him. "Well, then, we shall just see how ticklish you really are." With that, he leaned over and began lightly feathering kisses all over the exposed chest and stomach. Bill gasped, squirming beneath him, but was at Remus' mercy. Forgetting everything but the warm, sinuous body that he held captive, Remus concentrated on unbuttoning Bill's leather pants while still keeping him trapped in a rain of kisses.

Bill's hands roamed over Remus' back as he pulled him down closer. The time for joking and games was over, and as they looked hungrily into each others' eyes, Remus felt his passion rise. He caught Bill in a feverish kiss. The whole room seemed to be spinning as they held one another. Nothing but darkness and music and a desire that seemed to envelop them completely.

It was then that the music from the radio began to wind its way into Remus' consciousness. The song was not one he was familiar with, but the words..... Oh, the words brought back thoughts of Sirius.....

_I wonder if you care? I wonder if you still remember, once upon a time, in your wildest dreams?_

~I remember~ Remus thought. ~I remember how I loved you Sirius, how I thought our lives would be perfect. Nothing would come between us, nothing could ever be wrong when I was with you......~

_Once upon a time, Once when you were mine, I remember skies mirrored in your eyes......_

~Oh, Sirius~ Remus couldn't help it as his mind raced back in time, to a crystal bright memory of a beautiful fall day near the lake at Hogwarts. He and Sirius lay in the crisp leaves, all auburn and scarlet and gold around them, lost in one another. He remembered gazing down into Sirius' pale blue eyes as he lay over him, caressing that beloved face. Surely the blue skies of that brilliant autumn afternoon could not have rivaled those eyes, shining with such love and passion.

_I wonder where you are? I wonder if you think about me, once upon a time, in your wildest dreams?_

~Sirius! Oh God, if only I knew if you still loved me. If you still think of me and wish we were together again. Because I still love you....and, if there's a chance.....~

Remus stopped suddenly, and sat up on the bed. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, and looked down at Bill, whose confusion was evident on his face.

"Remus, are you all right?" Bill's concern caused him to sit up and put his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"No, ummm, yes, I'm all right. Oh dammit! Yes, I'm fine, but I don't think was such a good idea, me coming up here." Remus was at a loss as to how he should explain. He didn't want to hurt Bill's feelings, but there was no way that he was going to lead the young man on like this. It wasn't fair to either of them.

"Why? Did I do something to upset you? I didn't mean anything..." Bill was trying to understand what had suddenly turned the tide of the romantic evening of a few moments ago.

"No, no, it's not you. It's me. I don't know what I want right now. I'm just so confused and it's not right to let you think that I want a relationship." Remus threw up his hands in frustration.

"Is there someone else?" Bill asked sharply. "Is that what the problem is? Because I don't want to interfere. I just thought, well, you know. You were in the bar alone and all. I just figured that you weren't seeing anyone in particular."

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. Well, not right now. It's a long story, one I'd rather not get into right now," he sighed. Remus had no intention of telling the younger man that the object of his desire was none other than the most infamous escaped convict of the wizarding world.

He gazed into Bill's eyes and saw neither anger nor disappointment, but a dawning realization

Bill cupped Remus' face in his hands, looking into his eyes. "You're not ready for this, Remus. You're not ready to move on, and leave behind whoever has your heart. Go to him. See if you can work things out. Or at least talk to him and see where you stand."

~If only that were so easy.~ Remus thought. ~I don't even know where Sirius **is** right now.~ But he knew that Bill was right. He'd never be able to pursue a new relationship until he knew if Sirius still loved him. If there was still a chance for them to be together again.

"I'm sorry, Bill," he started, but was hushed with a finger placed across his lips.

"When, or if, you're ever ready, look me up, okay? I'm pretty easy to find--there's always a Weasley around somewhere to ask!" Bill said, with a sly wink. Handing Remus his shirt that had been discarded on the floor, he gave Remus a quick kiss as they crossed the room and stood at the door.

Remus slowly put his shirt back on, buttoned it and ran his fingers through his long hair to tidy it a bit. He looked back at Bill once more, then stepped out the door into the hallway. Managing a quick wave goodbye, he then turned to go before he changed his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus Apparated back to his home in Cornwall. With a resigned sigh, he started up the steps of the cottage when he noticed movement in the shrubbery by the front door. Instantly, he started and drew his wand.

A huge black dog emerged, and with a slight pop, resumed its human form.

"Remus--it's just me" croaked a frightened voice, as Sirius Black took a step toward Remus.

Filthy, exhausted and disheveled as Sirius was, Remus had never seen a more beautiful nor welcome sight. He rushed forward to steady the weak man, and helped him up to the door. Checking quickly to make certain that nobody had seen Sirius, Remus unlocked the door and pushed him inside.

"What on earth....?" he managed to ask.

"I'm on my way to Hogwarts--the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'll explain later, but Remus.... Remus, we have to talk." Sirius placed his hand on Remus' face, and the love shining in his weary eyes was unmistakable.

"Yes." Remus whispered. "Yes, we do have many things to talk about," as he placed a kiss on Sirius' lips before closing the door behind them.


End file.
